Equilibrium
by avid.writer1010
Summary: -AU- Mystic Falls has chosen Elena Gilbert's future as well as her partner for life. But what If he isn't her perfect match? What if Elena finds herself falling in love with someone else?


**So this is an AU fanfic, loosely based on the books **_**Matched **_**by Ally Condie and **_**Delirium**_** by Lauren Oliver. I liked the concepts of those books and thought that a TVD story following their plot would work well. I'm not aware of any existing stories with similar plots as this, but if there is I'd like to say that whilst I am following the general idea of them, this is my story and I will be heading into different directions with this. The plot and characters belong to Ally Condie, Lauren Oliver and the creators of the Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement is intended. **

Elena tugged at her antique necklace; she had been toying with it for the past half hour. In her new surroundings, it was the one thing that linked her back to her normal life. She wore it as her only adornment, opting to go for a simpler look tonight, despite the evening's grandeur. She never really had liked to have attention on her anyway. Her foot was tapping incessantly, as she peered around her. The Lockwood mansion looked even more breathtaking with its colourful lights and decorations put up specifically for this occasion. She could not fully enjoy the view however due to her frazzled nerves.

Elena pushed her feelings of uneasiness away as she smoothed down the folds of her dress. A smile crept up to her lips as she thought of the evening that lay ahead. She had been waiting for this moment all her life; and now it was finally here. It was the day of her Match Banquet; the night where she would be paired, the night where she would find out who she would be spending the rest of her life with.

Her family had driven her to the mansion, and given her words of encouragement, before going through the main entrance. Elena stayed out and waited in the garden. Those being matched went through a special entrance at the back of the mansion. Elena raked over the area for Stefan, with whom she had been best friends with since even before infancy perhaps, who was also being matched tonight. They had agreed earlier to enter the mansion together. While waiting for Stefan, Elena looked across at the sky with open appreciation. She had always been fascinated with darkness, nightfall being her favourite part of the day.

'What are you smiling about?' asked a velvety voice, as a tall figure protruded strikingly out from the shadows.

Elena jumped a little, earning a chuckle from the individual, before realising it was only Stefan's older _brother _Damon. Elena felt uncomfortable around Damon most of the time she was with him, but tonight she was too excited to avoid or ignore him, like she normally did.

'The sky' answered Elena, only to have him raise an eyebrow at her.

She sighed before explaining, 'it's beautiful; dark and mysterious as well as vast and indescribable. It's uncomplicated and completely free…. It's so different from _here_, where you can't control your life and can't even breathe unless given permission to do so. Sometimes I wish I could be as free as….' she said as her voice trailed off with awe of the beauty above her.

She gasped at what she had just said; speaking words like that were considered as treason in these parts. Mystic Falls, like almost all the other towns in the country, was very strict about control and protocol. The government body would be in charge of all central aspects of its citizens' lives; and it was firm in enforcing its laws. Mystic Falls was governed by the Founder's Council, a group established some 145 years back. It was still going strong, and Mystic Falls flourished under the council. Although labelled as 'controlling', the Founder's Council really had made Mystic Falls what it was today. There were several reports of how before the Council formed, Mystic Falls was a dangerous place to live in. There were even rumours of mythical creatures residing in the town then that endangered the lives of the residents; such as vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, and so forth; however no one really took that rumour seriously. While it was not uncommon that people would complain about their lack of freedom, it was certainly frowned upon by the town, and if said at the wrong time could lead to dangerous consequences. The residents felt that they would much rather be in a safe and controlled environment rather than an unsafe and unrestricted one.

Elena met Damon's gaze with evident fear in her eyes. If any of the officials found out about what she just said, she would have serious problems. They didn't take to '_rebellious teens'_ well. Damon regarded her with an inscrutable expression, before his eyes scanned through the area for any officials.

'I understand… I know the feeling' he spoke with a knowing look in his eyes.

Elena sighed with a look of relief; she saw that even Damon was looking up at the night sky now, and she soon joined him. She noticed how his striking eyes matched the colour of her dress, before dismissing such trivial thoughts.

'Where's Stefan?' asked Elena, objecting to the silence that had formed between them.

'Still getting ready, probably fixing up his hair as we speak' he answered, adding with a smirk 'I'm sure he's spent more time getting ready than any of the girls tonight'.

Elena light-heartedly smacked him as they both broke up in laughter.

'Thanks for being here with_ me' _spoke Elena tentatively, 'I feel less nervous now' she added with sincerity evident in her eyes.

'Stefan asked me to see you' he said, waving off her comment. He assumed an air of indifference, as Stefan came rushing up to the pair.

'Oh look, St. Stefan's here. Bye kids' said Damon, whilst adding to Elena 'You look beautiful tonight' and ruffling Stefan's hair much to his annoyance.

Once he was sure Damon had left, Stefan frantically ran his hands through his now mussed locks much to Elena's amusement. She casually linked hands with him and steered him across the back entrance. Her steps across the stony path were loud as her heels clanked across the surface.

'I can't believe we're finally at our matching banquet' Elena spoke with an air of wonder as they entered the mansion together. To Elena, the whole scene before her felt like one from a movie. Stepping into a decked out mansion in a stunning dress that fit her perfectly and with a handsome man on her arm, it could even have passed off as one. As the pair climbed up the stairs to reach the hall on the first floor, they observed that many of their peers were already there. Dozens of edgy teenagers were scattered across, dressed in their best for the life changing occasion. Some were chattering animatedly to their friends, others were perched stiffly on chairs and sofas with apprehensive expressions haunting their faces.

'You seem surprising calm tonight' spoke Stefan, in a low tone for only to Elena to hear.

'I am thanks to Damon… It was great of you to send him up to keep me company'.

Stefan shot her a confused glance, as Elena's best friend Caroline made her way up to the pair. Elena brushed off the look and set a slightly forced smile upon her lips as Stefan had just done, _they couldn't have people thinking they were anything less than completely happy for the occasion. _Stefan himself appeared to be calmness in the flesh, but Elena observed the sporadic twitching of his fingers at his sides. He excused himself as he could never really stand listening to their 'girl talks'. The girls watched as he went across the room, standing out in his well-fitted grey suit, until the masses of youths blocked their view of him. They tightly hugged each other and nervously chattered on about getting ready, their dresses, and the night itself. To others it would have appeared as if they were having fun and were looking forward to the evening ahead, but the two girls knew better. Whilst their conversation was kept on a strictly shallow level, their eyes communicated their uneasy feelings for the banquet. Elena let her mind wander to the idle afternoons they would spend, immersed in conversing and confiding in one another over their hopes and dreams and_ fears_ of the matching banquet itself. Of course when they were younger the whole idea of it gave the air of a fairytale awaiting them but as they grew older the reality of what the event meant struck in. Elena mused silently over the power the occasion would hold on their lives, as she met Caroline's blank stare.

'I _was_ saying until you totally zoned out on me' she said with a light glare, 'that my earrings are killing me! Why did I have to wear them tonight?' she groaned. 'Speaking of' she added carelessly as her mind was firmly on the offending hoops, 'I can't believe you went for a simple look _tonight_ of all nights. And that necklace does not match your dress'.

Elena blinked back tears as she played with the chain of her neck, the pendant bouncing around enthusiastically. Ever since her parent's accident all those months ago she never took it off. It had belonged to her mother and had been passed down the Gilbert line for generations; since 1864 Elena had thought as the number had been inscribed on the back of the piece of jewellery. Elena felt a sense of relief when wearing it, and as it rested coolly on her neck that night she'd liked to have thought that her parents were watching her wherever they were.

Upon seeing her on the brink of tears, Caroline felt a small surge of guilt hit her.

'I'm so sorry 'Lena I just wasn't thinking… You know me always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time! You shouldn't take anything I say seriously' prattled her friend, 'and really us two are like the hottest girls here tonight' she finished as they both broke into giggles.

They certainly did stand out though amidst the throng of females; most girls were dressed in hot pinks, reds, golds and even blacks. Elena and Caroline both shone in their gowns, which were beautiful in their own right. Caroline wore a sea green pocket dress with a slit running down its length at her thigh. Elena had worn a full-skirted cobalt blue halter dress that flowed gracefully to her ankles.

Caroline began once more in her chipper voice 'Did you know that over 90% of people being matched display visible signs of nervousness-' until a shrill voice on a speaker interrupted her.

Everyone fell silent as Carol Lockwood's, the mayor's wife and head organiser of the event, shrill voice boomed through the mansion.

'I trust you all are having a wonderful time at the annual Match Banquet! We will now announce the Matches and dinner will be served shortly after…'

Elena could hear several gasps and shrieks from her peers as the much anticipated ceremony was nearing dangerously. Elena herself began to feel slightly faint, as she was gripped with anxiety once more. Caroline was trembling and seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack much to her dismay. One would have been able to cut the tension in the room with a knife but Elena willed herself to find strength to endure the wait.

Carol's voice droned on as it was custom for the host to make a speech at the start of the ceremony, 'The Match Banquet originated in the 1860s and is one of the most exciting events of the year…'

'_Of course she'd label it as just exciting' _thought Elena irritably.

'… It is well noted for its high levels of success. Rather than having to physically suffer through relationship after failed relationship, the Matching Banquet allows one to find their _perfect_ match immediately based on their compatibility and interests...'

'_She sounds like a dating website ad…' _mused Elena silently.

'… Of course it isn't as if one if _forced_ to be with their chosen match. The matching takes place when participants are still teenagers and so they have several years to get to know their future spouse and accept the changing nature of their life…'

Elena noted how that last sentence was said in a bitter tone, it was common knowledge that Carol and her husband did not get along. Instead they immersed themselves in public duties and created a false image of a united perfect family. Elena dreaded the thought that she would end up like Carol, hostile and angry at the way her life had shaped itself. But then she shifted her thoughts to her own parents, who when they had been alive, had been completely happy with each other. Elena wanted to have the same connection and dynamic her parents shared with her own husband one day. She inwardly cringed at the word, _husband_. It felt so out of place in the realm of her mind. As if it was something that shouldn't have even been a concern or serious thought at her age.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts as a girl awkwardly shuffled out of the room, apparently she had missed the rest of Carol Lockwood's speech. Not that it was of any importance anyway. Elena shot a confused glance at Caroline who mouthed out 'It's started'.

Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet. The girl was the first one to be _sorted_ out of the Mystic Falls _Lot_. A strong wave of anxiety flowed through Elena's body as she realised her name would be called soon. Girls were always called out first in alphabetical order.

'Amber Bradley' spoke out Carol from the speaker in a roar, which frightened Elena further.

Elena's mind was whirl of emotions; fear, nervousness, excitement and dread namely. She could feel sweat building on her palms. Shortly Caroline's name was called and Elena only had time to send a comforting glance her friend's way before she scurried off. Elena knew she was next but that knowledge did nothing to calm her.

'Elena Gilbert' croaked the speakers.

Elena took uneasy strides as she felt all eyes burning on her. She could feel her heart pounding as she took shallow breaths in an attempt to control her nerves. She took her place behind the railing, the lengthy stairway on either of its sides intimidating her further. With her hands firmly on the barrier she glanced at the audience below her on the ground level of the mansion, seated in fancy tables. She was met with Jenna and Jeremy's soothing gazes, and also surprising Damon's piercing eyes. Elena shut her eyes and brought images of her parents to the forefront of her mind, focusing on what she imagined they would have told her at this night to give her courage.

As Elena felt her strength build up she opened her eyes and placed them firmly on the huge screen in front of her and the audience. As one's match couldn't physically be here, their image would be projected onto a huge screen and vice versa. As one made their way down the staircase they would be handed a box with their match's basic details and other relating information. It had all sounded very clinical to Elena.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts once more as she brought her focus to the screen once more. She waited for an image to appear. A minute passed, and then another. Elena thought there may have been a technical difficulty of some sort but Carol as the host hadn't said anything. Suddenly the screen appeared grainy for a few seconds before turning completely blank.

Elena gasped. This could only mean one thing.


End file.
